


Primitive Instincts (Sneak Peak)

by Lupy180



Series: Savages [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Modern Era, Vikings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ubbe now works for a secret agency that has hired him as one of their top hitmen. And he fits the description well…that is until he kidnaps the wrong woman and exposes her to all the secrets of the Agency. Now Ubbe must keep her confined and locked up in his own private mansion to protect her and himself.





	Primitive Instincts (Sneak Peak)

**Author's Note:**

> Series Warnings: NSFW, explicit material, kidnapping, smut, violence, triggering, rude humour, fingering, oral, choking, threats, dub-con, drinking, and drug abuse 
> 
> This series is not for the faint of heart. It is a dark fic! You have been warned so read with caution and enjoy.

“Now, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” The stranger from the liquor store spoke in his gravelly voice. 

“Fuck you.” You spat. 

“Would, if I could. Trust me.” He shot back. 

You felt his hands run to your backside and you turned to grip his wrists. 

“Easy, Princess, just need to see your wallet first. You see, I work for this big secret agency that hires people like me to kill people, no questions asked, just the good old -” He clicked his tongue, “and making them disappear. But the problem is they don’t pay unless I prove to them that you were the right person.” 

The moment you processed his words you felt tears begin to grow in your eyes. He was going to kill you? No, this had to be a mistake. 

“There’s a mistake somewhere. I never do anything wrong!” You cried out. 

You saw him move the flashlight down to your ID. He brought the light back to your face. 

“Oh, fuck!” He cursed. 

“What’s wrong, Ubbe?” The other man asked. 

“It’s not her! We got the wrong woman!” The man you assumed was Ubbe growled and threw you wallet at his chest. 

“Well, jig is up, let’s just kill her!” The other man pulled out a gun. 

You crunched up and covered your head with your arm. 

“No! As tempting as that is, I don’t feel like killing unless there’s money involved.” Ubbe replied. 

“Well then, Brother, what do you want to do?” 

Ubbe didn’t answer. Or at least you didn’t get to hear it because he slammed the tip of his flashlight right into your forehead and your vision became nothing but a pit of darkness. 

*** 

The next time you woke up you weren’t in the trunk of a car. You woke up on a tiled floor next to a… Toilet? 

You tried to move but you were handcuffed to the toilet. 

“What the fuck?” You whispered. 

Then you heard a loud slam. And another coming from… Somewhere but you were obviously alone in the bathroom and the door was shut. 

“Oh! Oh!” The sound of another girl crying made you look around. 

“Oh Ubbe! Yess! Right there!” She moaned. 

“Yeah, baby girl, just like that.” Ubbe groaned. 

“Oh, you have got to be shitting me.” You started tugging on the handcuffs. 

“Ubbe! I-I-I” The girl let out a loud wail and you cringed at the sound. 

Did she even know that you were handcuffed in the bathroom, being held against your will? Would she still have been moaning and wanting him if she really knew? 

“Hey! Somebody! Let me out!” You screamed. 

The door opened behind you and peaked over your shoulder to see Ubbe pulling down a white shirt. He was in a pair of loose grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. You quickly averted your eyes. 

“I said Im coming! Fucking take a chill pill.” Ubbe stepped over and you sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Can you let me out of these cuffs now?” You asked. 

Ubbe pulled a out a cigarette and slid it between his lips. “Not until we have a talk about your attitude and how it needs to change.” 

You waved your hands so the metal chains would clank against the pipes. “Im chained up in the most uncomfortable position so forgive me for not feeling like a ray of sunshine!” 

Ubbe lit his cigarette and looked down at you through the cloud of smoke. His eyes were an intense blue and his hair was a dirty blonde. Almost red. And he was… Gorgeous. 

“So I saved your life do you know what that means?” Ubbe asked as he ashed his cigarette. 

“That your an idiot for kidnapping the wrong girl?” You replied. 

Ubbe chuckled. “I’m a lot smarter than you because if I was in your position I would be showing more respect to the man that I owed my life to.” 

You swallowed the lump that was starting to grow in your throat. “You were the one that fucked up. How is any of that my problem? Besides if you let me go I won’t say a damn thing. I have better things to do than try to have you arrested.” You tried to reason with him. 

“Im sure you do, but me keeping you here is not because I can. . Well it sort of is but more because you owe me your life.” 

You scowled. 

Ubbe took a drag of his cigarette before he flicked it in the sink and crouched down beside you. He suddenly seemed more intimidating up close in your personal space. 

“I won’t take any of your disrespect. Like it or not, I fucking own you now. And in my home you will behave how I want or there will be consequences.” He threatened. 

You forced yourself to look at the toilet instead of at those intense blue eyes. His words were making your heart race. 

But Ubbe wasn’t having it. He reached out and grabbed your chin to make you look back at him. You did glared at the handsome criminal. 

“Im curious, just what kind of consequences would it be? Please say its whips and chains because that just excites me.” You sneered. 

Ubbe smiled and brushed the pad of his thumb against your bottom lip. “Something you should know, Y/N. I have an older brother who likes to go in some very dark places. He’s taught me quite a few things. For instance, have you ever heard of a spider gag?” 

You felt whatever sarcastic smirk you had fade quickly. You didn’t know what a spider gag was but from the feral look in is eyes you could tell it wouldn’t be fun for you. 

Ubbe kept his smile as he focused his eyes on your mouth. “Its a gag that you tie around a woman’s face and instead of having some ball or cloth it has a metal circle that forces the woman’s mouth open. Imagine what could happen to a woman like that? She’d be stuck on her knees for hours.” 

Your heart pounded with each word that was spoken. Any smart remark you kept at the back of your head was suddenly gone. He wouldn’t… Would he?

Ubbe patted your cheek in a condescending kind of way. “Now that’s the look to give off.”


End file.
